Remember your Heart
by Yoh Narukami
Summary: It's the heart that really matters in the end. Prelude to my next line of stories. Drabbles. Fluffy! AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Felt like doing this. No reason behind it at all. *whistle*... Ok so I notice that there aren't any stories like these about NatZa, or well, lack of. I'll have to double check...**

**Note: The setting is in a real life AU and they are NOT in order.**

* * *

**Strength**

It was the strength she had that almost killed Natsu's hand as they were inside the hospital building as she shouted, "You! You did this to me!" while Natsu made a mental note to never get Erza pregnant ever again.

**Honesty**

"These aren't yours are they?" Erza said with a glare as she was holding up a few magazines to Natsu's face as Natsu thought, _"Loki you are so dead for leaving your hentai magazines behind!"_

**Future**

Erza once saw Natsu peacefully stopping two kids from fighting with each other and couldn't help but imagine how he would treat their kids... if they ever got together of course.

**Weightless**

Erza couldn't help but feel weightless when Natsu got down to one knee and asked, "Want me to tie your shoes for you?"

**Sleepless**

Natsu got no sleep that day when he had a fever but wanted nothing else than to just watch the scarlet beauty as she slept by his bedside holding his hand.

**Handsome**

Erza always found Natsu handsome, but she found him absolutely irresistible when he wore his reading glasses, much to Natsu's chagrin.

**Shower**

Natsu can never take a shower in peace, but it was only that way when Erza "joins" him.

**Cook**

Natsu would always cook for Erza, and Erza would always "repay" him soon afterwards.

**Soar**

Erza soared into the stars when Natsu had shown her what looked like a very expensive diamond ring that would forever unite them.

**Surprise**

Surprise was written all over Natsu's face when Erza had beaten him... in Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Goals**

When Natsu's parents asked a six year old Erza what were her goals she replied, "I want to be the mommy of Natsu's twenty babies!"

**Concentration**

When they were in the fourth grade and from then on, Natsu would always watch as Erza read any book she found interesting, but Erza didn't mind at all.

**Smile**

Natsu couldn't help but smile when Erza would mutter his name in her sleep from time to time.

**Waistcoat**

Erza would never forget the reaction Natsu had on his face when he walk into his room only to find her in nothing but his black waistcoat.

**Shatter**

Erza's heart had shattered into millions of pieces as she witnessed her beloved shield her with his own body from the bullet that wasn't meant for him.

**Thread**

His life hung by a thread, but Erza visited every day to make sure it never broke.

**Voices**

Natsu could swear he had been trapped in a mysterious hallway that contained countless numbers of doors for an eternity, but he kept following a voice, her voice, until he was able to find the door he was looking for.

**Miracles**

Erza was never one to believe in miracles, but seeing Natsu's eyelids slowly open one day made her think otherwise.

**Recovery**

Natsu was on the road to recovery, not because he was still weak from his gunshot wound, but because of the bone-crushing hug Erza had given him ten minutes after he had awakened.

**Family**

Even though he preferred to be a dragon, he would make an exception and become a knight in shining armor for Natsumi's sake.

**Games**

Erza would always watch in happiness as her husband and daughter play "Castle" and build a fort out of all the pillows in the house, but it won't be long until she would join in on the fun.

**Stories**

Natsu would always read to little Natsumi before she went to sleep with Erza by his side, which usually results in him tucking Natsumi in and then carry his sleeping beauty back to their bed.

**Hormones**

When Natsu was thirteen, he could never help but ogle at Erza's "developing" areas, unfortunately for him it was never left unnoticed.

**Gentle**

In a fight, Natsu can clear an area even with both arms tied behind his back, but he was as gentle as a the calm spring breeze when it came to taking care of a pregnant Erza.

**Undying **

"I love you and always will." They said to each other before going to bed.

**Heart**

"Home is where the heart is, so as long as you're around I'll always have someplace to come back to." Though it was always cheesy, it was more than enough to put the scarlet haired woman to tears.

**Song**

It was a surprise to the whole school to see Natsu and Erza compete AND win in the couple's duet singing competition.

**Shirtless**

Erza never found handsome topless men interesting, unless it was Natsu who was topless.

**Routine**

Every day, when Natsu comes home from work, he would collapse in the living room sofa and fall asleep, and then wake up seeing two more people join in.

**Discord**

Discord will rein on the poor pinkett if he doesn't serve strawberry shortcake to his wife and daughter for dessert.

**Record**

Natsu and Erza both kept a recording of Natsumi's first birthday, always laughing when they see the scene where Natsumi "magically" appeared in front of the cake and starts waving her little arms, ruining the cake in the process.

**Anger**

The bent up rage he felt when the woman he secretly loved had her head on his chest crying her eyes out after being rejected by Jellal was unbearable.

**Revelations**

"What are you talking about Erza? I've always loved you; it's just that I was too dense to notice that you felt the same." That was the day Erza regretted not telling him sooner about how she felt .

**Morning**

Every morning, Natsumi would try and help her father cook; unfortunately she didn't inherit his talent.

**Fire**

Erza woke up one morning to see that her daughter had somehow set the stove ablaze while Nasu frantically tried putting it out.

**Meaning**

Erza gave Natsumi a stuffed dragon, the same one Natsu had given her for her seventh birthday.

**Television**

Both parents reminded each other to block certain channels after Natsumi had stumbled upon a few new words she was unfamiliar with.

**Overprotective**

As soon as Erza mentioned Natsumi befriending a boy, Natsu exclaimed, "What's his name? Where does he live? How old is he? Does he have any criminal records?"

**End**

Both of them can't help but remember everything that has happened as they took their last breath, slowly falling asleep together into an eternal slumber...

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**The poll of which story should I publish to the site will remain on for two weeks. Please go to my profile and vote for the two that interest you the most.**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. If I did, then there would already be about six of Natsu and Erza's kids running about in the guild.**

**Notes: I wanted to add more because some of these may become separate one shots.**

**Heat**

Every heat wave, Natsu would always give Erza some much needed fanning.

**Babysitter**

"Let's play horsey, uncle!" The day Natsumi said those words was the day Natsu and Erza permanently gave their trust in babysitting to none other than Laxus Dreyar.

**Faith**

He would throw away his faith just to keep her safe.

**Birthday**

For Natsumi's fourth birthday, she wanted her father's scarf, to which he willingly, yet teary eyed, gave her.

**Pool**

Natsumi's go-to float is none other than her Father.

**Facebook**

Erza did her best to keep Natsu's heart after seeing his Facebook status, afraid she was losing him.

**Facebook 2**

Natsu beat Gray to a bloody pulp after figuring out he was the one who wrote "I am gay" as Natsu's Facebook status.

**Forgiven**

Though Natsu would usually be the one correct in an argument, he would always let Erza win.

**Iridescent**

The way Erza's hair was when in sunlight seemed almost iridescent to Natsu.

**Crush**

At age thirteen, Natsumi has already caught the eyes of Natsu and Erza's friends' sons, much to his dismay.

**Fever**

Every time Natsu would catch a fever, Erza would drop anything she was doing in order to tend to her boyfriend's needs.

**Winter**

Every winter morning Erza would always wake up to see hot chocolate right next to her lamp, even when Natsu looked like he had not awoken yet.

**Heaven**

When Erza asked Natsu what was his interpretation of heaven, he walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss

**Tears**

Erza's shoulder was forever his to cry on after the death of his parents in a car accident.

**Night**

"Natsu, what's more beautiful than the stars?" "Your eyes."

**Delicious**

The only thing Erza admitted that was more delicious than strawberry shortcake was Natsu's lips.

**Nurse**

One incident, during Natsu's recovery in the hospital, Erza came into his room in a Nurse's outfit ready to "tend to his wounds."

**Jog**

Natsumi would always join her parents on their Sunday morning jog around the park, sometimes even bringing her boyfriend, Lucius.

**Bromance**

Natsumi can never bring Lucius over to her house because it would always result in her having less time with him while he and her Father would be on the XBOX 720 playing "Halo 9."

**Games**

One day, Natsumi, Lucius, and all their friends challenged their parents which included Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Loki to a paint ball game.

**Lose**

In the end, the poor teens would be brutally beaten by the four-person-army.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know. Lucius is the son of Lucy and Loki and my OC.**


End file.
